My not so perfect life
by Forever.'.And.'.Always123
Summary: Sikowitz takes the gang and some others on a camping trip in summer! One thing can be guarenteed this summer: DRAMA! Secrets will come out, freindships will be tested, and there will probably be a little romance on board. OC story. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it is me.

I want to do a story with OCs in it and I want to know how creative you people of the world are. I want some people to come up with OCs because it is fun picking them. So there is going to be a thingy that you can copy and paste. Send it to me with you answers. Please send them to me by PM and before 20th July 2012.

**Full Name:**

**Age: **

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**School:**

**If Hollywood Arts, what talent:**

**Relationships- Jade:**

**Beck:**

**Cat:**

**Tori:**

**André:**

**Robbie:**

**Trina:**

**Favourite colour:**

**Style:**

**Lifetime goal:**

**If you were stuck in a room with one victorious character who would it be and why?:**

**Other comments about your character:**

Send your characters in! go!


	2. Chapter 2

Just to say, tomorrow is the deadline to send in your OCs, so quick! Hurry up and send them now!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Not So Perfect Life**

**So I haven't done much on this story for a while, but whatever. Sorry if I portray your character in a different way. Just tell me if I have got them wrong and I will change it. Let's get to know the characters a bit…**

**Introducing the OCs:**

Annabelle Talia Geradi

A fun-loving, girly-girl who can sometimes be insecure. Also, she is amazing at acting and dancing. She has a crush on Beck, but he is Jade's boyfriend. Can she think of a way to get him? Annabelle's best friend is Trina and they are like sisters. She wants to be successful in whatever she does.

India Sullivan

Shy and sweet. Opens up a little more to you if you are one of the ones she trusts. She attends Hollywood arts due to her skill in Writing, acting and photography. She is friends with most of the gang, but is terrified of Jade. She is closest with Tori. Indy is English and hasn't had a father since she was seven. No-one knows about this, but she loves her mum so much and that makes up for her father's absence.

Ryanna "Ryan" Joane "Jo" Chadwick

The tough girl who is much like Jade. She speaks her mind because doesn't care what people think of her. She is rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree. She can be very stubborn and has a short temper. Ryan can dance, sing and play the drums and is respected at Hollywood arts for her skill. She is also feared by many at the school. Her family is pretty messed up. She has been to live with many people after her parents died and has finally stuck with being part of the Brumer family. She also has a crush on Andre and hopes to someday tell him how she feels.

James Rentin Solen

James is sarcastic, witty and pessimistic. He is a brilliant writer and actor and wishes to be an author. Robbie is his best friend and James has not yet realised his romantic feelings for Tori. He is abused at home by his father (who blames him for his mother committing suicide) and he occasionally cuts himself, but uses long sleeve shirts to hide it.

Jamie "Jay" Henry Wilson

Laid back and chill, unless you mess with his friends. He can be over-protective and defends his friends, more than himself. He is dating Trina and finds her attitude cute. Also is close with most of the gang, apart from Jade. He sings, raps, dances and plays the drums very well, and is always there to help Trina practice her singing and dancing. He always has with him his titanium drum sticks, because at any time, he might just want to tap out a funky rhythm.

Jane Marie Valentine

23 year old Jane is Cat's older cousin. You can tell the two are related, by their matching bubbly personalities and similar looks (apart from Jane's nose ring and black hair with purple streaks). She studies marine biology at Stanford, but visits Cat and her friends whenever she has a break. Cat and Jane's relationship is more like twin sisters than cousins! Andre has a slight crush on her, but she is too old for him, sigh. They get along so well together and can always confide in each other, knowing they won't be judged. She gets on with the whole group, and tolerates Trina. She can be protective and vicious if someone were to insult one of her friends.

* * *

**So there is the characters, the story will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Not So Perfect Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Ok, so I am finally starting the story but first, I have a quick note.**

**To whoever reviewed pretending they were Tabyylynn, I talked to her and now I know you were a faker. I am picking Ryan and if you don't like the character, then don't read the story. I happen to like the character, Ryan, so it is your problem that you don't. Don't try faking again.**

**Ok everyone else, here is the first chapter (finally!) of My Not So Perfect Life. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The bell rings out and everyone is relieved to be away from Sikowitz's lecture about coconuts.

"Wait, wait." Sikowitz holds up his coconut to get everyone's attention. The class turn around and look back at the crazy teacher.

"Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Annabelle, Ryan, James, India, Jamie please stay behind. I have some exciting news for you." Sikowitz grins at the remaining students.

"If you are inviting us all to a coconut festival, we don't want to come." Tori says, getting ready to leave.

"The coconut festival isn't until January. What I wanted to do was invite you all to a camping trip." The small crowd exchanges looks, some nodding and others suspicious.

"Yay! I love camping! One time, my brother brought a tent, but when he went inside the tent, he-"

"CAT!" Jade and Ryan yell simultaneously. Cat stops speaking and starts whimpering and backing away from the two mean girls.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to the back of the room where the new voice came from. Andre eyes widen, as he is amazed. This girl is beautiful, like Cat, but more mature. "Is someone yelling at my baby cousin?" The young woman says, giving a concerned look to Cat, who by now has a huge smile on her face and is running towards her.

"JANE!" Cat screams, and some people cover their ears.

Cat embraces Jane in a tight hug and Jane hugs her back, possibly tighter.

"Care to tell us who this is?" Annabelle gestures towards Jane.

Cat calms down and introduces Jane to her friends. "Guys this is my older cousin Jane. She comes to visit me lots. Jane, this is Annabelle, Beck, Indy, Andre, Ryan, Tori, James, Jamie, and you know Jadey and Robbie." She gestures to each person as she says their name.

"What about the old guy?" Jane looks weirdly at Sikowitz.

"That's our coconut obsessed improv teacher, Sikowitz. He's not exactly right in the head." James says, giving Sikowitz the same weird look as Jane, wondering if he would ever get used to this crazy teacher.

"Ok… So what did I interrupt?" Jane looks around the classroom, examining the crazy painting of ducks playing poker. Her attention is averted away from the picture as a girl stepped out from behind the crowd.

"Sikowitz is taking us all camping." Indy exclaims. She realises that lots of people are staring at her and looks shyly at the floor, taking a step back. The attention of more than one pair of eyes on her is too much.

"I love camping! I remember when I want camping with Cat and her brother tried to-"

"Well I guess we see that cat's personality runs in the family." Beck interrupted Jane's rant.

"Hey guys, can Jane come camping with us too." Cat asks, jumping up and down.

"Yes of course!" Sikowitz grins. Cat and Jane jump with joy while the others sigh, wondering if they could cope with another Cat. Andre, however, is pleased because to him, Jane seems… Interesting.

* * *

**So there you have it, the first chapter of My Not So Perfect Life. Please tell me if I have your characters all wrong. I will be doing different POVs and you will get to know the characters much better. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Not So Perfect Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Hi. I haven't updated anything in over a month, but I have a good reason. My laptop broke, and it took ages to fix it coz my parents never clicked confirm when ordering the parts. When they did click confirm, they didn't order the right ones. But I have it back not FINALLY! And the first thing I'm doing is updating this, you lucky people. I am a loyal bade shipper, so there will be Bade in this, but I will try and keep it to a minimum for all you non-bade shippers who are reading this. I am still deciding on the other pairings (probably cabbie, and I have some others planned too). There will be couples with OCs in too. Here is chapter two.**

SIKOWITZ POV

These kids are in for a shock when they find out more about this camping trip. Of course I cannot take them on a normal trip, because that would be too… NORMAL. Normality is boring. Take a coconut for example: Round, brown and the inside is such a contrasting colour of white that….

What are we talking about?

Oh yes, camping. They are in for the wackiest 2 weeks of their teenager lifetime. I'm not even sure what will happen, but it is guaranteed to be Out Of This (People Filled) World.

ANNABELLE POV

A Camping Trip. Sounds… Interesting. I need more details. Will there be hot showers? Mirrors? Beds? The simple necessities of life? I hope so.

On the bright side, I will be with Beck for a whole two weeks. He is so hot. I can just picture us walking down the aisle together. Me in my white wedding dress, Beck in his tux. Our parents crying. And those two words "I do" exiting his sweet mouth. He would kiss me. And oh, how it would be such a wonderful kiss. I remember the only kiss we shared. It was a stage kiss. But one with so much emotion in it! Of course Jade's face was full of hatred. We don't talk much anymore, but then again, we never really talked. I don't talk to her because she has Beck, the one thing I want.

"And those are the facilities in the campsite." Sikowitz announced. Oh great, I missed it. They probably mentioned about the showers. Sigh…

ANDRE POV

"Now we must arrange the sleeping arrangements." Our crazed teacher said.

Sleeping arrangements. Will they let girls share with boys? If so… JANE! She really is beautiful.

Sikowitz continued, "There will be 4 tents. I will have my own, as I am privileged. For you, there will be 4 or 5 in each tent. Girls and boys can be mixed." I glanced and Jane and smiled inside. "On the count of 3 you can panic to arrange what tent you want to go in with you friends. 3… 2… 1… GO!"

When he shouts go everyone goes crazy and noise erupts all around. Cat clings on to Jane and jumps up and down shouting "Who wants to join us?!" Everyone tries to avoid her because spending 2 weeks in a tent with 2 Cats would be crazy. But Jane isn't just another Cat. Although she has the same bubbly personality, she seems more mature. "Hey lil' red and… Jane. I could be with you if you want.

"Ooh! You're André… right?" Jane asks tapping my nose.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice streaks." I say, flicking one of the purple streaks in her black hair.

She smiled her amazing toothy smile, and god, was she beautiful. "Thanks! I got them a few weeks ago when I went to a restaurant and Cat's brother poured purple juice in my hair. I liked the colour and taste, so I got real streaks highlighted in. But when I did, there was no juice taste, no now my fridge is stocked up with the juice son I can drink it whenever I want. Cool, right?!" She exclaims all in one breath. It must be in the valentine blood to be able to hold your breath that long!

But what matters is that I have scored a place in a tent with the most beautiful girl ever. But wait…

Did Cat just say she's 23 years old? Oh-no.

BECK POV

When Sikowitz said go I immediately felt someone hook on my arm. I know who it is, so I turn to face my beautiful girlfriend Jade. She smirks at me (because she only uses her real smile when we're alone) and I announce the question that probably no one wants to hear. "Me and Jade need and extra person, who wants to join us?" People probably don't want to share with us for one of two reasons: 1. because the fear that Jade might hurt them in the night. But I will restrain her, hopefully. 2. We sometimes like to… 'Have fun'.

It's fair to say that I was surprized when there was an almost immediate reply. I turned to see Annabelle Smiling sweetly at us. Jade gave her a dirty look and I remember why. That stage kiss that went on just a bit too long, according to Jade. I squeeze Jade's hand to calm her down and she relaxes. I love how I'm the only one who can make her do that.

I offer Annabelle a warm smile, even though Jade wouldn't approve. And her smile gets wider.

"Yay! I'm in your tent Beck… and Jade." She says Jade's name with a slight frown.

"You Don't Try ANYTHING on Beck, got it?" Jade points her finger in Annabelles face, then directs the next sentence at me, "If Annabelle joins, I get to invite Ryan."

Jade turns around and stalks off to find Ryan. I smile apologeticly at Annabelle before going after Jade.

I think I can expect some drama from these two girls.

JAMES POV

Tori.

That girl was in my dream last night. No idea why. I hardly ever dream about girls. It's mostly just nightmares about my dad. But for the next two days he is out of town. FINALLY, a break! He beats me almost every night. I have already learnt my lesson: that it is my fault that my mum committed suicide; so I don't know why he still hurts me.

But last night was about Tori. No wild fantasy, just her. Her luscious brown eyes, her silky hair, her perfect body. WHAT? NO! _Stop thinking James. You're Just a stupid hormonal boy._ That should add another cut to my wrist later.

I will forget about it. Forever. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Sikowitz shouts 'GO!' And I can't help but glance at Tori. _Stupid me. _But the weirdest thing is, she glanced back. We smiled at each other and I don't know how, but we managed to bag a tent together. That's great

I called over Jamie and so he is in our tent. Apparently he asked Sikowitz if Trina could come, and he said yes (uhh) but only if Jay would bring him 2 large coconuts. Jamie agreed so now Trina will be in our tent too (uhh). At least I can insult that talentless show off (don't tell Jamie I said that!).

ROBBIE POV

As everyone was talking and laughing I saw Cat sitting alone. She looked so sad that I just had to go over and comfort the adorable redhead.

"What's the matter chicken nugget?" I asked her while patting her hair.

"I love nuggets!" she shouted with a smile, which immediately turned into a frown again. That crazy girl…

"Why are you sad?" I asked her. No one can be harsh with Cat, it's like kicking a puppy. But some people *cough*JadeAndRyan*cough* wouldn't mind kicking them.

"Jane and Andre are leaving me out." I look over my shoulder to see Andre and Jane laughing about something. Poor Cat.

"You can talk with me if you want." I suggest. I really want to hang out with her.

"Oh Robbie, share a tent with me and Mr Longneck. Jane and Andre will be with us too." She looks hopeful. Hey! I just found a chance to practice my coolness!

"Well… I need to check if I have been booked yet. Oh look I have, but for you, I will ditch them."

"Oh Robbie, I know no one else asked you." She sighs, gets up and walks away.

_Ok… that could have gone better _I nod to myself. But at least I'm in her tent!

INDIA POV

Like always, I am the last to find a group. I wish I could just go and talk to everyone…

_"Hello everyone! My name is India Sullivan, but you can call me Indy. Who want to be in my tent?"_

_I smile confidently and people immediately rush towards me, begging to be in my tent, and…_

I am snapped out of my fantasy when I saw Tori walking towards me.

"Hey Indy." She smiles at me. "Who's tent are you in?"

I sigh because I know I'm the only one alone.

Tori understands and nods. "Hey, you could be in our tent. I'm with James, Trina and Jamie."

I smile and accept her offer. It's not often that people notice me, I usually hang in the background, but it feels good to be noticed.

**That's Chapter two. Did you like it? I couldn't do all the POVs, but the rest will come in later. If it wasn't clear, here is the lists of who is in what tent:**

**Tent 1: Sikowitz**

**Tent 2: Cat, Jane, Andre and Robbie**

**Tent 3: Beck, Jade, Annabelle and Ryan**

**Tent 4: Tori, James, Jamie, Trina and India **


	6. Chapter 6

**My Not So Perfect Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Now it's time to get into the camping drama. I know I have left all my stories for quite a while, but I am still gonna carry on with them. Its half term! Yay! Shorter chapter, but I wanted to update. Ok, on with the story…**

**JADE'S POV**

By the end of the 5 hour coach journey, I have made deep claw marks in Becks hand. He has been the only thing restraining me from murdering every single person on the coach. Cat and Jane have been singing and giggling the whole 5 hours! And as good of singers as they are, it is torture to listen to one annoying, happy song for 5 hours straight.

_I like the flowers,_

_I like the daffodils,_

_I like the mountains,_

_I like the rolling hills,_

_I like the fireside,_

_When the lights are low,_

_Singing a do wapa do wapa do wapa do,_

_Singing a do wapa do wapa do wapa do,_

That same verse over and over again.

And if that wasn't enough, I had Trina singing a completely different song, at the top of her lungs, and we all know how bad her singing is. Everyone else was chatting, smiling, laughing and it was making me sick. To make it worse, Annabelle fell asleep on Beck's shoulder, somehow, I think that was on purpose.

So I was actually grateful when the coach came to a halt. By the time everyone started packing their bags, I was already up and out of the coach. The first thing I did was run straight into the woods to get as far away from everyone as possible.

**JANE'S POV**

This place is AMAZING! Just like the song me and cat were singing on the journey (my favourite camp song). There are all kinds of flowers (including daffodils), there aren't mountains, but there are plenty of big 'rolling' hills! There isn't a fireside, but I will definitely build one tonight. And…. I'M SINGING A DO WAPA DO WAPA DO WAPA DO!

I love being able to sing with Cat! She is a great singer. We sing well together, having the same tone, but I have a slightly lower vocal range. Me and Cat were busy singing when we heard something sounding like a guitar playing along to our song. I turned around and there was André. WOW! He is GREAT at playing! He must definitely be at Hollywood Arts for his music.

Cat and I joined André. I put one hand on his shoulder as we sang and he plays guitar. For some reason, I felt something when I touched André, kind of resembling and electric shock, but somehow I liked the feeling. Strange…

We carried on singing and playing until I heard a sharp "NO!" from the forest. A shout that can only be recognised as Jade West.


End file.
